powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 39: I Love Roads!! The Space Pet
is the thirty-ninth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Synopsis Naoki adopts a space creature intended by Exhaus and the Bowzock to be used to eat away all of the roads of Earth. Plot Exhaus takes out his planner, of the expressway he plans to build but the Earth is in the way. Thunder clashes in front of the Barbarian and catches the attention of Gynamo and the others. Grotch addresses Exhaus. He tells him he needs his help. Cut to a yellow baloon with Exhaus' symbol on it. There are four of them and are attached to a box and Grotch chases after it and it flies away. Grotch reaches the roof where it is but it flies out of his reach. Youko is walking and notices the package attached to Pegasus garage hanger. She brings the package inside and Kyosuke warns about opening it. But it then moves. Naoki opens it up. A little yellow creature greets them. Everyone freaks out, except for Naoki, who is enamored by it. Meanwhile, Exhaus blasts at Grotch in the BB Saloon. He explains about the Beagers. They eat highways,those belonging to him. They all died and only one was left. Even the Bowzock are shocked. Exhaus makes a book about them appear in the saloon and Grotch grabs it. Exhaus then disappears. Gynamo calls upon CC Patchoone, Bowzock's best animal tamer. At the secret base on Earth, Naoki (with the Beager in his arms) bows to Dappu and the others. Dappu wanted to analyze the creature but Naoki doesn't want anyone to touch him. He doesn't want to let him go. Everyone is not sure. Minoru makes a comment and Beager bits his finger and then beager starts flying around and flies out. Naoki follows it. Outside at a park, Beager lands and Naoki addresses him. Beager tries biting Naoki but he stops him with his words and eyes. Beager then takes his teeth off Naoki. Naoki then sneezes and feels cold, Beager flies into his arms. Later they go on a bike together and arrive at a spot where Naoki gives Beager a bottle of milk and other things to eat. Beager flies off. Naoki chases after him. He is again in a park and this time crying tears. Naoki tries to understand, when a whip wraps around Beager. CC Patchoone takes Beager and gives him to Grotch. CC Patchoone wraps his whip around Naoki's right leg and flips him from underneath. Naoki gets up and Patchoone then wraps the whip around Naoki's neck. He pulls him unto a tree. He falls down and the three aliens teleport away. His friends arrive to his aid. He shouts out for Beager. Later that night, still on Earth, Grotch and Patchoone collect water from buckets. Grotch opens up the book Exhaus gave him. It explains how to make Beager vicious, much like the Gremlins. They are in a cave and add more water to a large container and create green liquid. They have a lot of bottles already filled. Beager is held down by chains. Patchoone feeds Beager one of the bottles. Meanwhile, Naoki beats himself up about loosing Beager in the garage and the other four watch him quietly. He gets up and tells them how his mother never let him a pet. He tried a cat, dog, rabbit, turtle, snake and had to say goodbye to them. He put them in boxes, next to a pond. Minoru and Youko try to get his mind off Beager but he is against it. He cries and the others nod. Naoki shouts out Berger's name and runs off. They chase after him. Naoki runs through a forest yelling for his pet. In the cave, all the bottles are empty and Patchoone offers the last bottle. Beager screams and Naoki hears this. Patchoone shuts him up and force feeds him it, but before Beager drinks it, Naoki arrives and throws a rock at Patchoone, making him drop the liquid. Naoki fights him and frees Beager. Naoki runs off. The aliens chase after him but they are stopped by Red Racer's shots. The Carranger reunite. Naoki goes to safety, while the Wumpers fight the heroes. Grotch throws mist at the heroes. Naoki runs through the forest, and is confronted by the Wumpers and Patchoone. Naoki throws a stick at him and runs away. Naoki gets in the water. Patchoone blasts at him with his eye beams. Explosions occur in the water. He falls in and the baddies think he is dead. He rises out and sits on the grass with Beager. Beager touches his teeth. Naoki figures he needs new teeth because his teeth hurts. They go to the dentist, where all the patients run out. Naoki puts on a lab coat. Naoki craves out new teeth for Beager. He applied the new teeth to a foam mouth. He then removed his rotten teeth and stuffed the new teeth in his mouth. Naoki takes his mask off and shows Beager his new teeth in a mirror. Beager speaks more clearer and Naoki is shocked. Beager flies off and starts eating a building, which shocks Naoki. He then sits on his shoulder and Naoki questions his ethics. He explains how he and his friends ate highways and Exhaus killed all his friends. Then Beager is snatched by the bad guy once again. He says his mission to eat Earth's highways. Beager shouts to Naoki to help him. Patchoone beats up Naoki. Patchoone blasts at Naoki and Blue Racer arises from the flames. He kicks Beager out of Patchoone's hands. The others arrive and Beager flies out of his hands. The five present themselves and then fight Wumpers. Patchoone wraps his whip around Yellow and Red saves her. Beager then turns into a yellow light and beats up Patchoone and the Wumpers. He then bites on patchoone's nose. He returns to Blue and then flies away. Blue and Patchoone fight. Blue punches him down. He gets his weapons and blasts at him. Patchoone grows and VRV Machines are called. He tries to grabs a bridge. V Police kicks him. Beager cheers him on. Patchoone puts a chain over V Police's right arm. He sends electricity through him. Beager then eats a link off the chain, break the monster's link to V Police off. Blue thanks him and blasts at the monster. VRV Robo is formed and destroys Patchoone. Later, Naoki and Beager reunite and run happily. The others watch and smile. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Beager (Voice): *Naoki Domon (Child): *Naoki Domon's mother: DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 4 features episodes 37-48.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda